scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldface (episode)
''Goldface '' is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise The gang visits Gold Island, but a giant creature haunts it. Synopsis A boat is going to Gold Island. A few people are standing on the edge. Suddenly 3 flaming drills come out from under the boat, and then they go back in the water. The flaming boat sinks. The gang is at Gold Island. Someone walks out of a house close to them. They come up to the gang and say "Come! Goldface is here!" They run into far until the person says "We can stop now. Oh I'm Jane." then she ran off. The gang looks behind them and don't see Scooby and Shaggy. Fred asks Daphne if she sees Scooby or Shaggy, but Fred was alone. He turns around and sees nothing. Shaggy and Scooby are walking down a hallway. They find a window and look out. They see grass. They turn around and see the Tar Monster. Back where Fred is Mamba Wamba is walking towards him. Where Velma and Daphne are, Old Iron Face is coming to them. Where Scooby and Shaggy are the Tar Monster was coming closer and closer. Suddenly Scooby had an idea. He said he was dreaming. Suddenly Scooby and Shaggy woke up on Gold Island. Scooby ran over to Fred and said "Red, it's a ream!” Fred woke up. Then Scooby did the same with Daphne and Velma. Then when everyone was awake the gang saw Goldface. They ran away and the chase scene starts. The gang runs in different directions, but Goldface splits into 2 and chases the whole gang. After the chase scene is over, Goldface turns back into 1 and runs away. A man comes over to Scooby and gives him gold. The man tells the gang his name was James Junk, and that he was giving out some gold he cut off of Goldface. Fred asks how he cut the gold off. James Junk said he got it when Goldface was sleeping. Soon Fred sees something. He picks it up. It is green hair. Fred shows it to the gang. Then he says Jane had green hair and James Junk had green hair on his shirt. Then the gang sees purple hair and finds it out. Fred says he will set a trap and make Scooby and Shaggy get Goldface to chase them to the trap. But Scooby and Shaggy said they would make the trap this time and still get Scooby Snacks. They pulled out their own boxes of Scooby Snacks. After the trap was set Fred came out running from Goldface. Fred jumped Scooby and Shaggy's pile of trash, but Goldface tripped on it. Fred pulls off Goldface's right eye. It was Jane. She wanted to steal the Silver Tree. Jane walked out of Goldface's eye and garbed a tree. She pulled off a fake cover and revealed a silver tree. She said she would put some parts in Goldface and sell them later. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Jane *James Junk Villains *Goldface Culprits *Jane Reason To steal the Silver Tree. Locations *Gold Island Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff